1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle exhaust control system for use in connection with exhaust control devices. The motorcycle exhaust control system has particular utility in connection with springed tubular motorcycle exhaust control system capable of positioning and self detainment in a motorcycle exhaust pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle exhaust control systems are desirable for modifying the power curve of an internal combustion engine. Many current motorcycles have a crossover pipe which sacrifices some low end torque for high end horsepower. A need was felt for a simple, removable device for blocking this exhaust crossover so as to increase low end torque.
The use of exhaust control devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,349 to Pemberton discloses an exhaust efficiency increasing apparatus incorporating crossover ducts between dual exhaust conduits extending from an engine having two cylinder banks. The ducts are disposed to communicate with upstream entry and downstream exit apertures on the exhaust conduits and cross in an “X”. Since where the ducts are positioned affects engine torque, torque curves can be adjusted or changed by adjustably positioning the crossover ducts within a housing which is placed in the exhaust system, to move the crossover ducts nearer to or further from the engine, by computer or manual control. A second embodiment incorporates at least two spaced duct pairs disposed to increase low end torque and high end output. However, the Pemberton '349 patent does not have an elongate tubular element having a slit extending along the side wall thereof for forming a springed structure capable of positionment and self detainment within a motorcycle exhaust pipe for forming an exhaust crossover block off member.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,258 to Barth discloses an adjustable torque exhaust control system is described as incorporating a collector having pipes of inside diameter slightly greater than the outside diameter of the pipes exiting from the engine heads which are coupled to it. This permits a removable insertion of one set of pipes into the other, for ease of installation and later servicing of the engine and vehicle, and allows for a sliding of the collector towards, or away from, the engine as desired, to controllably adjust available torque and/or horsepower. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the lengths for the collector pipes are individually selected so as to equalize the total lengths of all pipes from the engine cylinders to the output end of the collector. However, the Barth '258 patent does not have an elongate tubular element having a slit extending along the side wall thereof for forming a springed structure capable of positionment and self detainment within a motorcycle exhaust pipe for forming an exhaust crossover block off member.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 420,316 to Hanlon et al. discloses a motorcycle muffer that has an enlarged medial portion connectable to a motorcycle exhaust pipe. However, the Hanlon et al. '316 patent does not have an elongate tubular element having a slit extending along the side wall thereof for forming a springed structure capable of positionment and self detainment within a motorcycle exhaust pipe for forming an exhaust crossover block off member. While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motorcycle exhaust control system that allows springed tubular motorcycle exhaust control system capable of positioning and self detainment in a motorcycle exhaust pipe. The Pemberton '349, Barth '258 and Hanlon et al. '316 patents make no provision for an elongate tubular element having a slit extending along the side wall thereof for forming a springed structure capable of positionment and self detainment within a motorcycle exhaust pipe for forming an exhaust crossover block off member.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved motorcycle exhaust control system which can be used for springed tubular motorcycle exhaust control system capable of positioning and self detainment in a motorcycle exhaust pipe. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the motorcycle exhaust control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of springed tubular motorcycle exhaust control system capable of positioning and self detainment in a motorcycle exhaust pipe.